The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a circuit of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of designing an integrated circuit for a LSI device. The method of designing the integrated circuit is disclosed, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,872.
When a part of logic in a circuit design is changed after a semiconductor was manufactured, a conductive layer layout should be re-designed and an old conductive pattern layer layout would be replaced with the re-designed one. Such replacement has a following merits in comparison with all layer replacement.    1. A cost of mask re-manufacturing is low.    2. A time of mask re-manufacturing is short.
However, the above method includes many manual operations. Further, a scale of the logic change is small in the above method.